The present disclosure relates to an analyzer for analyzing a blood sample having a blood coagulation system disease, a method of the analysis, and a program therefor.
From the past, for example, to patients and healthy subjects at risk of thrombosis, prophylactic administration of an anti-platelet aggregation drug or an anticoagulant has been carried out. The patients at risk of thrombosis include but are not limited to, for example, patients with diabetes, atherosclerosis, cancer, heart disease, respiratory disease and the like, perioperative patients, and patients taking immunosuppressive drugs. In addition, the healthy subjects at risk of thrombosis include pregnant women and elderly people. Acetylsalicylic acid or the like is used as the anti-platelet aggregation drug. Warfarin, heparin, an activated blood coagulation factor X (Factor Xa) inhibitor or the like is used as the anticoagulant.
In the prophylactic administration of the anti-platelet aggregation drug or the anticoagulant against the thrombosis, there is a side effect that excessive dosages would increase the bleeding risk. To obtain a sufficient prophylactic effect with prevention of this side effect, the administration of medication in which the blood coagulation ability of the drug recipient is timely evaluated and the drug and the dosage is properly selected and set, is necessary.
As blood coagulation tests, there are methods such as prothrombin time-international normalized ratio (PT-INR) and activated partial thromboplastin time (APTT). As a platelet aggregation test, there is a method in which a substance that induces platelet aggregation is added to platelet rich plasma (PRP) obtained by centrifugation of blood, then a change in the light transmittance or the light absorbance associated with the aggregation is measured, which allows the acceptability of the aggregation activity to be determined.
In relation to the present disclosure, Patent Document 1 discloses a technique to acquire information relating to blood coagulation from the permittivity of blood, and describes a “blood coagulation system analyzing device having a pair of electrodes, an applying section that applies an alternating voltage to the pair of electrodes at a predetermined time interval, a measuring section that measures the permittivity of blood disposed between the pair of electrodes, and an analyzing section that analyzes the degree of the action of the blood coagulation system by using the permittivity of the blood measured at the time interval after the effect of an anticoagulant on the blood is released.” This blood coagulation system analyzing device is capable of analyzing the early action of the blood coagulation system on the basis of a time change of the permittivity before the start timing of coagulation of the blood in terms of dynamics of viscoelasticity.